


At Frodo's Side

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR FPS
Genre: Baggins Birthday 2011, M/M, droubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo believes great things will come from Frodo's friendship with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Frodo's Side

**Author's Note:**

> Written in celebration of Bilbo and Frodo Baggins on their joint birthday. Art by Mucun.

[](http://photobucket.com) [](http://photobucket.com) [](http://photobucket.com)

Seeing young Samwise Gamgee at Frodo’s side never fails to make Bilbo Baggins smile. One might expect to see a look of annoyance on the face of an older hobbit lad being followed around by a child Sam’s age, but Frodo’s face always shows nothing but pure delight at the younger hobbit’s company. He’s enjoyed Sam’s companionship from the very first day they met, always happy to accompany the child on every real or pretend adventure. And when Sam looks at Frodo, the love he feels is there for all to see, shining brighter than the most brilliant sunrise.

Hamfast Gamgee doesn’t approve of their friendship, can’t really understand it. The Gaffer believes in servants knowing their place, and when it comes to his youngest son, that place is tending to the needs of their employer and his heir.

Despite his respect for the elder Gamgee, Bilbo has always encouraged the friendship between Frodo and Sam. They bring out the best in each other, and -- dare he say it? -- seem to complete each other. He can’t say how, but Bilbo knows that one day they will achieve great things, and more importantly, that they will do it together.


End file.
